There are many different types of carrying bags and cases on the market in the world. Some examples are 1) backpacks that may be used by students or others to carry books and other supplies, 2) business and computer bags used to carry laptops and other business supplies, 3) sports bags used to carry sporting goods, 4) musical instrument bags used to carry musical instruments and 5) travel bags and luggage to carry personal belongings. In addition to these examples, there are many other types of carrying bags on the market throughout the world.
In one example, musical instrument carrying bags and cases typically come in a variety of shapes and sizes depending on the types of musical instrument they are designed to hold. The bags and cases may also come in a variety of types, specifically, hard, soft, or hybrid type cases. Hard cases may comprise an outer shell that is hard and rigid, and may be made of harder materials such as plastic, metal such as aluminum, pressed leather or other harder materials. Soft cases, often referred to as gig bags, may comprise an outer shell that is softer and less ridged than a hard case, and may be made of softer materials such as polyester fabric, nylon fabric, canvas, softer leather or other materials. Often, these softer materials may be lined with a thin PVC or PU lining in order to add a small level of rigidity and durability to the shell. Hybrid cases are typically a combination of a hard case and a soft case, and may utilize a softer outside shell with a more rigid inner padding to increase the level of protection that the bag may provide to the musical instrument.
The cases and bags often also include a layer of foam padding on the interior of the case or bag on one or more sides to provide increased protection to the musical instrument that may be contained inside. The foam padding may protect the musical instrument inside the case if the case were to be dropped or were to receive a blow from a blunt object. The cases and bags often also include pockets on the front panel of the bag or case to carry musical sheets and binders, as well as other accessories such as picks, cords and straps. In addition, many musical instrument carrying bags and cases include side handles to carry the bag or case with one hand, and back pack straps on the back of the bag to secure the bag over the user's shoulders as a backpack would be secured and carried.
Many musical instrument bags and cases on the market currently are made of a single colored material, predominantly black. Others may use materials of other colors and a few may have colored graphics printed on the bags. However, these bags and cases are typically limited in variety and the colors and graphics are applied to the bags in a permanent fashion; that is, the colors and the graphics cannot be removed or changed.
It should be noted that creative people such as musicians may wish to express themselves and their own unique personalities by having graphics and artwork on their musical instrument bags and cases. However, there are no musical instrument bags that allow the user to apply a wide variety of graphics to the bags, or that allow the user themselves to apply their own colorful graphics or logos to the bags in a high quality manner.
In addition, the user may wish to express themselves with a particular graphic or logo on their bag one day, and then may wish to express themselves differently the next day with a different graphic or logo on their same bag. However, there are no musical instrument bags or cases that allow the user to change the graphics or logos on the bag or case as desired. In addition, having multiple bags that may have different graphics that may be used to express themselves differently may become costly due to the high cost of the bags. Also, musical cases and bags are often somewhat large, and having multiple bags may require a large amount of storage space to store the different bags when not in use.
The same may be said for other types of carrying bags such as backpacks, business and computer bags, sports bags, travel bags and other types of carrying bags. That is, the owners of these types of bags, as well as other types of bags not mentioned, may also be interested in expressing themselves with graphics and artwork on their carrying bags similar to musicians with their musical bags. And they too may wish to express themselves with one particular graphic design on their carrying bag on one day and a different graphical design on their carrying bag on another day.
From a manufacturing and business standpoint, it may be costly for a manufacturer of carrying bags to produce inventories of carrying bags with particular designs on them to sell to retail outlets and direct to customers. It may also be risky for a manufacturer of carrying bags to pick one or several designs to produce and to produce inventories of these particular designs in hopes that the carrying bags with these particular designs will be popular designs and will sell. If the designs are not popular, or fall out of popularity before the entire inventory is sold, the manufacturer may be stuck holding inventory of carrying bag designs that are no longer sellable and may be required to liquidate the inventory at a financial loss.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved carrying bag or case of different types as described above that addresses the foregoing and other issues.